Futago Love!
by HimePoto
Summary: El amor es algo bello y preciado que compartes con aquella persona especial. Eso dicen. Es lo normal ¿No? Tú y esa persona. Sólo un Ella y un Él. Entonces ¿Por qué es que a los hermanos Dragneel y Dragion no les importaba compartir? / / NaLuNa
1. Cambios

_FELIZ NAVIDAD! Aquí el tercer fic en progreso, como lo hube prometido! ( para los que leen mi otro fic ;; ) Espero que hayan pasado una increíble noche buena (1313) y lo pasen con sus seres queridos en éste día de Navidad. Me regalaron celular nuevo! Ya que el otro murió, misteriosamente xD. _

_Espero recibir su apoyo para esta nueva historia. Acepto sugerencias e ideas, ya que tengo pensado que sea algo más random, algo así como drabbles. ¡Todo comentario será tomado en cuenta!_

_Espero leerlos! Gente bonita! Disfruten! ( el primer capítulo siempre será mas cortito, jeje)_

**_Aclaración:_** _Los personajes son de total propiedad de Hiro Mashima! Lo tomó prestado para hacer un hermoso trío!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Cambio"<em>**

Magnolia siempre fue una ciudad normal, con sus problemas normales y su gente normal. Por eso es que Lucy Heartfilia había escogido empezar su independencia allí.

Siempre había estado bajo la estricta tutela de su familia, con sus reglas de gente adinerada y sus costosos colegios para señoritas en Alcalypha.

No es que se queje del dinero, pero ella sabía muy bien que como hija única sus padres esperaban que tome el control de la empresa de Metros que recorría el país de Fiore, eso significaba que desde que termine el período escolar, el camino de la Universidad sería mucho más aprensivo. Es aquí donde Lucy se preguntaba ¿En qué momento se divertiría? ¿En qué momento podría disfrutar de su juventud? ¡Nunca había tenido amigos! Siempre la obligaban a estudiar en lugares que iba gente millonaria, y ahí descubrió que esa petulancia y prepotencia de los niños ricos no iban con ella.

Su padre le decía que debía hacer amigos de esa clase, ya que más adelante serían una importante fuente de contactos, lamentablemente Lucy no pensaba así de la gente ni de las amistades.

Por eso es que insistió, insistió e insistió a su padre (con ayuda de su madre) para que le den la oportunidad de vivir sola, experimentar y descubrir lo que había más allá de su jaula de oro.

Al final le dieron permiso para un año entero, el último año de su período escolar antes de la Universidad. Lucy negoció con su padre varias condiciones y Jude Heartfilia estaba tan orgulloso de cómo Lucy manejaba la situación que no pudo evitar doblegarse en varios puntos.

Todo quedó así:

**1.-** Ella escogería el lugar donde vivir y tendría que pasar la aprobación de su madre.

**2.-** El primer mes ellos le pasarían dinero para el arriendo, alimentos y productos de higiene y limpieza. Los siguientes meses tendría que arreglárselas con un trabajo de medio tiempo que debería encontrar durante el primer mes, si no lo hacía, debería volver a casa.

**3.-**Su promedio debería mantenerse igual de bueno.

**4.-** Debería comunicarse con ellos al menos dos veces por semana.

**5.-** Nada de novios.

Sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por nada de éstas condiciones. Ni siquiera la del novio. Por ahora, su máxima prioridad era hacer amigos, amigos reales, es por eso que vino a Magnolia, una ciudad común y corriente, sin grandes mansiones, sin grandes casas, y por supuesto, sin grandes colegios.

¡Fairy Tail!

El colegio mas animoso y que daba de qué hablar de la ciudad. Había leído de varias personas sobresalientes en el área profesional y deportiva que egresaban de aquella institución.

Afortunadamente a su padre le gustó su elección, así que no hubo discusión cuando les informó donde quería matricularse.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaba cubrir los puntos:

**1.-** Pudo hallar una cabaña individual amoblada cerca del centro de la ciudad. La dueña decía que generalmente la pedían chicos universitarios, pero como aún era Enero, no muchos la habían contactado. Bien, a su madre le encantó, así que este sería su hogar. La luz, agua y gas serían con gastos aparte; Lucy sabía que no consumiría mucho por lo que todo estaba perfecto. Listo.

**2.-** Desde que su padre hubo aceptado la proposición, Lucy buscó trabajo en un supermercado en Alcalypha y trabajó las vacaciones como cajera. Le puso mucho empeño, por lo que el Jefe la ayudó para su traslado al mismo supermercado en Magnolia en horario Part-Time. Listo.

**3.-** Lucy sabía muy bien que el trabajo sí que le afectaría en su desempeño, así que decidió estudiar ahora en vacaciones, al menos, de adelantar un poco. No sólo lo hacía para vivir sola, sino también por su futuro. Era el último año, vamos. Listo.

**4.-** Siempre llamaba a su madre cuando estaba en horario de almuerzo en el supermercado, así que estaba cubierto. Listo.

**5.-** Oh, de eso se preocuparía después, como dijo, primero estaba el hacer amigos.

Bueno, de todo aquello ya hace tres meses.

Los primeros dos meses de vacaciones trabajando y estudiando hasta que llegó Marzo y ¡Su tan esperada independencia! Bueno, parcialmente hablando, ya que sus padres pagaron todo aquel mes ¡Pero no importa! Por fin estaba en un colegio normal, con estudiantes de todas las clases sociales y con toda clase de personalidades. ¡Qué feliz estaba!

No negaba que los nervios la devoraban, pero la emoción que sentía era más absorbente.

Y así pasó su primer mes independiente, entre escuela, trabajo, y su atareada vida en solitario. Debía lavar su ropa, colgarla y plancharla sola, al igual que debía dejar limpio sus propios trastos y obviamente estaba el cocinarse todos los días ella misma. Había sido difícil, bien, no iba a mentir ¡Muy difícil! Y por sobre todo cansador, pero no estaba mal, el poder auto-valorarse de ésta manera no le hacía daño a nadie.

Sí, el primer mes fue completamente trabajoso, lo bueno es que cuando se acostumbrara podría sobrellevarlo mejor.

-¡Lucy! ¿Ya está lista la cena? ¡Muero de hambre! ¡Y los rugidos de mi hermano me dan aún más hambre! –

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!-

Eso pensaba.

-¡Sería más rápido si tuviera un poco de ayuda!-

Porque desde finales de Marzo todo se volvió dos, no, tres veces más cansador. Desde que los gemelos Dragneel y Dragion se hayan vuelto sus mejores amigos y entren sin permiso a su casa cada vez que les daba la gana.

Que Dios la ampare.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE LEER:<strong>

_"Hay dos Natsu! Waaaai!"- Lucy ebria_

_Ésa OVA y frase en particular fue la que me inspiró xD._

_¿Por qué tener un Natsu, cuando puedes tener dos? - Argumento de la historia. Ñeñe_

_Ok ok. Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Por qué tienen apellido diferente? Y yo les responderé : "LEAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PARA SABER!" Qué buena soy xD._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Los quieroooo!_

**_P.D: No era importante, sólo quería que me leyeran :DD_**


	2. Natsu s

_Hola! Lindas vacaciones! :DD Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten! _

_Si quieren algo en especial sólo pídanlo, ya que quiero alargar algo este fic xD. Besitos, los quiero!_

**_Aclaración:_** _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la fantástica imaginación de Mashima-sensei! NATSU BEAST!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Natsu´s"<em>**

Lucy suspiró por tercera vez en media hora y volvió a acomodarse en su pupitre. Recién eran las 10 de la mañana y solo quería rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo y caer, caer en aquel tan ansiado sueño que la tentaba desde que se haya despertado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lu-chan?- Escuchó la preocupada y tintineante voz de Levy Mcgarden, su mejor amiga del salón.

-Sólo muero de sueño - Le respondió con desgana seguido de un bostezo.

-Oh- Levy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pícara- No me digas ¿Los gemelos?-

La rubia le lanzó una mirada molesta y se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo haces sonar como algo sucio, pero sí, fueron ellos-

-¿Se quedaron a dormir otra vez?-

-No, pero creo que hubiera sido lo mejor, estuvieron tratando de convencerme hasta las 1 de la mañana- Suspiró, recordando cómo es que ella los empujaba hacia la salida y ellos volvían a entrar por la ventana. ¡Malditas ventanas con su seguro defectuoso!- ¿Por qué a mí?- Lloriqueó dejando caer su cabeza dramáticamente en la mesa.

-No es tan malo Lu-chan, además, créeme que muchos en el colegio te admiran por aguantar a los dos Natsu-

Lucy iba a responderle, pero el profesor Dreyar hizo acto de presencia en el salón y sólo bufó. Al menos Cálculo mantendría su cabeza algo más despierta.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, Lucy ya había resuelto los problemas del pizarrón. Sorprendentemente siempre fue buena concentrándose con cansancio, pensaba que se podía deber a que su mente tenía potencia para poner atención sólo a una cosa, por lo que no se distraía con las risas y cuchicheos de sus demás compañeros.

Aún quedaban 10 minutos para revisarlos y miró de reojo a su lado, donde Levy aun miraba ceñuda su cuaderno. Todavía no acababa.

"_Créeme que muchos en el colegio te admiran por aguantar a los dos Natsu"_

¿Aguantar? Ella no creía que realmente los aguantara, siempre acababan con su paciencia. Bien, en realidad sólo uno de ellos. Natsu número 1, como ella le decía a veces porque sí, ambos se llamaban Natsu. ¡Qué problema!

Ahh, Natsu Dragneel y Natsu Dragion. Gemelos idénticos, separados al nacer por sus progenitores recién divorciados, nacionalizados en países diferentes con un nombre idéntico, pero con el apellido de sus respectivos padres.

Según lo que le dijeron el primer día que se conocieron, Natsu Dragneel era mayor que su hermano por dos minutos y fue criado por su padre en Edolas, dónde se la pasó viviendo en diferentes ciudades por el trabajo de su progenitor. Quizás por eso es que era tan confianzudo y animado con los demás chicos.

Natsu Dragion era harina de otro costal. Nunca había abandonado Fiore ni la ciudad de Magnolia. Su madre siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con él y no lo dejó salir solo hasta que cumplió los 15, antes de eso, siempre lo iba a buscar y dejar en carro a los lugares que fuera, y como consecuencia, Dragion sólo podía sentirse completamente cómodo dentro de un vehículo, porque fuera de este, era un manojo de nervios y tartamudeos; Lucy era testigo de este asombroso cambio de personalidad.

-¡Dragneel!- La voz furiosa del maestro hizo que toda la clase diera un brinco, y Lucy estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que lanzó un chillido.

Una ruidosa y conocida carcajada inundó la estancia.

-¡Lucy, tan rara!-

La chica dirigió su mirada, igual que todos en la clase, al estudiante peli rosa parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Oh, Natsu 1.

-¡Natsu Dragneel!- Volvió a vociferar enojado el profesor Dreyar, pero al parecer su imponente presencia no afectaba al chico.

-¡Laxus-sensei! – Lo saludó animoso- ¡Mira-sensei me mandó a recordarle que hace 15 minutos debió haber ido a la reunión extraordinaria de maestros!-

El hombre pareció no entender al principio, pero tan pronto sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, un tono azul inundó su rostro y se disculpó con sus alumnos para salir a toda prisa.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero se relajaron de inmediato y empezaron a pasarse las respuestas de los ejercicios.

-Ne, Lu-chan ¿Me prestas tu cuaderno? Me falta resolver el último ejercicio-

Lucy le pasó los apuntes y fue donde Natsu, quién le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lucy! ¿Me prestas tu tarea? Mi última clase es con Laxus, y realmente muero de sueño, así que no quiero pensar- Le dijo alegremente.

La chica pudo sentir como una vena palpitaba con furia en su frente.

-¿Qué dices? Para tu información, yo también tengo sueño-

-Sí, luces horrible-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-

Aquí estaba Natsu Dragneel, sacándole de sus casillas como siempre.

-Tienes ojeras, tu cabello está enredado en las puntas y como que estás pálida- En un segundo Natsu se acercó mucho más a ella y empezó a pasar sus dedos entre sus hebras rubias- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo! – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy estaba tan sorprendida que no le dijo nada. ¡Y aquí estaba Natsu Dragneel de nuevo, invadiendo su espacio personal!

-¡Deja eso!- Le gritó separándose con el rostro sonrojado, y el chico sólo volvió a reírse de ella.

-Pensaba sonrojarte las mejillas pero pareces un carbón caliente Lucy ¿Estás bien?-

La chica trató de decirle que era un idiota, pero la vergüenza sólo atropellaba sus palabras, y eso sólo hacía que el chico volviera a burlarse de ella.

-¡Sólo vuelve a tu salón!- Logró decir.

-Claro que no, vine para disculparme contigo-

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Pues hazlo y vete-

-¡Qué fría Lucy! ¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a Lisanna de que me dejara venir en su lugar para buscar a Laxus-sensei?-

- No me importa-

- ¿Estás tan molesta? – Dijo algo sorprendido.- ¡Oh ya se! ¡Deja que te compre el almuerzo!-

Natsu pareció captar la atención de Lucy ¡Qué fácil! Lucy era tan tragona.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con perspicacia. -¿Lo que sea?-

-¡Lo que sea!-

-¡Entonces quiero tu almuerzo!-

Natsu dio un paso atrás sin poder creérselo y Lucy sonrió con triunfo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Rebatió el chico con algo de pánico.

-¡Lo prometiste!-

-¡No prometí nada! ¡No recuerdo haber dicho la palabra "promesa"!-

-¡Está implícito!-

-¡Me da igual, es mi almuerzo!-

-¡Yo te doy el mío!- Se escuchó una tercera voz masculina.

Ambos detuvieron su discusión para mirar a un lado. Natsu Dragion miraba decidido a la chica a través de sus gafas rojas, y a Lucy se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡¿En serio, Natsu-kun?!-

-¡Oi Dragion! ¿Qué estás…?-

Lucy empujó a Natsu 1 y se acercó con brillitos alrededor a Natsu 2, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno, ehh, no exactamente…- Dijo con timidez mientras pasaba sus dedos por su chasquilla rosada.- Quería disculparme por molestarte hasta tan tarde, así que te preparé uno…-

¡Y aquí estaba Natsu Dragion, tratando de arreglar los desastres de su hermano, como siempre!

-¡Muchas gracias Natsu-kun! – Dirigió una mirada burlona a Dragneel- Así se piden disculpas- Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Al final igual obtuviste la comida de mi hermano- Refunfuñó mirando para otro lado.

¡Sí! ¡La comida casera del tierno Natsu Dragion era un manjar! Es por eso que él preparaba los almuerzos en su casa, y era una de las pocas cosas que Dragneel odiaba compartir.

-Me encanta salirme con la mía- Canturreó. De repente Natsu 1 le sonrió de vuelta.

-Ya te ves mejor Lucy, hasta pareces una chica-

Dragion se cubrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Lucy mandaba a mandar a volar a su hermano con una patada.

* * *

><p>Eran las una y media de la tarde y la cafetería del colegio estaba repleta. Lucy acababa de llegar, ahora tenía que encontrar a los gemelos.<p>

-¿Dónde estarán? ¡Mooou, y eso que con su cabello rosa es bastante fácil verlos!-

-¡Salmón, es salmón!- Escuchó a Natsu 1 gritar. Se giró, y ahí estaban ambos hermanos, con tres Bentos entre las manos.

-¡Aquí estaban! ¿Acaban de llegar también? – Preguntó contenta acercándose. Dragion le pasó un Bento rosa pálido y Lucy le agradeció.

-Te estuvimos esperando por media hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Le reprendió Natsu 1 mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba. Lucy lo siguió sin pensar.

-Le explicaba unos problemas de Física a Levy-chan, pero nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, lo siento- Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Cosas de chicas?- Preguntó Natsu 2 mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Algo así, la verdad Levy tiene unas ideas muy extrañas.- Miró a su alrededor. El patio trasero del instituto.- ¿Por qué afuera? ¿Quieren comer aquí?-

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol gigante, símbolo de Fairy Tail.

-Siempre comemos aquí- Le respondió Dragneel mientras abría con entusiasmo su Bento.

Lucy parpadeó confusa.

-Siempre comemos en la cafetería ¿no?-

-¡Ah sí! Pero nosotros preferimos comer acá ¿Cierto?-

-Es más fresco y tranquilo, la cafetería es bastante agobiante- Le secundó Dragion.

La chica no podía estar más de acuerdo. Aquí afuera estaba mucho más relajante, no se extrañaría que se quedara dormida luego de comer.

Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Entonces… estas semanas han comido en la cafetería… ¿Por mí?-

Ambos chicos le sonrieron, uno entusiasta y el otro amable.

-Es más divertido contigo- Dijeron al unísono.

-Oh…- La chica no sabía qué decir exactamente. Se sentía muy feliz y avergonzada al mismo tiempo- Gracias…-

Se pasaron la media hora que restaba del almuerzo disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Dragion, platicando y riendo de las anécdotas de su salón. El timbre sonó estrepitosamente para comenzar las clases de la tarde.

-¡Oh, Lucy! No podremos acompañarte a casa el día de hoy, empiezan los talleres extracurriculares y con mi hermano tenemos Acondicionamiento Físico.- Le dijo Natsu 1 antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivos salones.

-¿Acondicionamiento Físico?-

Ambos suspiraron desganados.

-No habían mas cupos en los deportes competitivos-Explicó Dragion- Nos acordamos tarde y sólo quedaba ése.-

Lucy no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, y apuntó al Natsu con gafas.

-¿Te interesa deportes? Pensé que eras más de cosas intelectuales-

El chico se sonrojó e hizo ademán de quitarle importancia al tema, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-¿Extraño, no? El año pasado estaba en Literatura- Sonrió – Quizás al ver mis espectaculares músculos haya cambiado de opinión ¡Ah! ¿Quieres verlos?-

Lucy iba a gritarle una o dos cosas al sinvergüenza de su amigo, pero la voz de Lissana Strauss se hizo escuchar desde la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Las clases de Minerva-sensei empezaran en 5 minutos!- De repente vio una cabellera rubia- ¡Oh, hola Lucy! ¡Jellal-sensei se dirigía a tu salón, igual deberías apresurarte!- Saludó animosa aireando la mano.

Lucy no la conocía muy bien, a decir verdad nada, sólo la había visto de lejos platicando con los gemelos o con Mira-sensei, su hermana mayor, y bueno, sabía que su nombre era Lisanna debido a que los gemelos la nombraban de vez en cuando. Es por eso que mientras devolvía el saludo dudosamente, se preguntó ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre y su horario de clases?

Así que miró a ambos hermanos para preguntarle, pero éstos solo se despidieron con rapidez de ella, tomaron a Lissana de los brazos y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta las escaleras.

Lucy no sabía si debía preocuparse por aquella reacción o ponerse a reír de lo extraños que eran. ¡Vaya con los hermanos Drag! Bueno, por ahora sólo iría a clase de Historia, donde, efectivamente, Jellal-sensei ya había llegado. Qué bueno que no era estricto con los atrasos.

Así que, luego de la debida disculpa, se fue a sentar en su pupitre y sacó su cuaderno y lápices.

Oh, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Era su idea o los gemelos se habían puesto rojos cuando escucharon a Lissana?

* * *

><p>-¡Lissana! ¡No vuelvas a hablar demás frente a Lucy!-<p>

-¡Nos has pegado un susto, Lissana-chan!-

-No entiendo el problema, sólo la saludé.- Respondió algo divertida.

-¡Dijiste su nombre!- Dijo Natsu 1.

-¡Que supuestamente no conoces!- Secundó Natsu 2.

-¡Dijiste su clase siguiente!- Volvió a decir Natsu 1.

-¡Que tampoco deberías saber!- Volvió a secundar Natsu 2

-Hablan todo el día de ella, claro que sé todo eso- Lissana los apuntó con reproche- Deberían declararse y dejar de causar problemas-

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y empezaron a balbucear,pero Lissana los conocía lo suficiente para saber que tratarían de negarlo, así que no los dejó ni siquiera empezar.

-No se despegaron de Lucy cuando escucharon que Loke la invitaría a salir; tratando de unirse al mismo taller que ella, hicieron que Erza-sensei los evaluara 5 veces para entrar a teatro, cosa que no pasó, y por eso es que ahora están en Acondicionamiento Físico; llegan tarde a todas las clases para acompañar a Lucy a su salón, que queda bastante lejos desde el nuestro; se quedan dormidos en la mayoría de las clases por estar hasta tarde en su casa, y seguramente a ella también le quitan horas de sueño ¿Me equivoco?-

Ambos no sabían qué decir. Bien, si Lissana los enumeraba y lo decía en ése tono, quizás, sólo quizás, hayan estado incordiando a algunas personas de verdad.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante las expresiones avergonzadas de los chicos pelirosas, uno tratando de hacerse el orgulloso y el otro totalmente tímido. Qué remedio.

-Repito: ¿Por qué no se le declaran?-

Dragneel bufó, aún con el rostro caluroso.

-Sólo no, al menos por ahora.-

La chica levantó los hombros y fue a sentarse a su pupitre más adelante, justo en el momento en que Minerva-sensei aparecía por la puerta y saludaba con su característico tono frío.

Los gemelos se apresuraron a sus asientos y trataron de tomar atención en clases, pero como siempre, se la pasaron cuchicheando sobre qué hacer hoy con Lucy, luego de su aburrido taller.

Estaban en la parte de cómo convencer a la rubia de que los deje dormir en su casa, cuando un pesado libro los golpeó en la cabeza a ambos y la voz dura de la profesora los amenazaba con mandarlos al pasillo la próxima vez.

Pidieron disculpas y hundieron la nariz en sus cuadernos, y cuando Minerva-sensei les dio una última mirada y volvió al frente, ambos se miraron de reojo y sin palabras sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

Si Lucy Heartfilia no acababa volviéndolos locos, de seguro terminaban expulsados.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, acepto que no estuvo muy largo, pero quería terminarlo con esto. El próximo será mas largo y con más sucesos! Lo prometo! <em>

**_Aviso: ESTE VIERNES SALDRA EL ESPECIAL DE ASUKA! YESSSSSSSS!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Guest: _**_Exacto, personalidades de Edolas y Earthland o: . Y Lucy tendrá bastantes problemas, es verdad! xD Y dos Lucy para Natsu? Sería un muy afortunado Natsu *_* . _

**_hotarukiss:_**_ NALU RLZ! SIII! xD . NALUNA PLUS RLZ! Yeah! Jajaja, sí! EN serio? Gracias por tu apoyo! No sé si podría hacer un Dragion frío, quizás posesivo! Ahi veremos e.e ! Pero eso sí, no habrá pelea de hermanos! Ahí se verá mas adelante. Espero no te haya decepcionado el capitulo, y si lo hizo, me reivindicaré en el próximo! :DD_

**_miriblack:_**_ Mi imaginación cochina :X . Ñaca ñaca. Quiero verte para este capitulo tambien e.e._

**_Pleyades: _**_EL nuevo tampoco lo estoy cuidando muy bien :c . Shiaaaa! No te adelantes tanto! Recién está empezando y ya quieres una cita! xD . Primero vienen los rivales y celos! Y sería una cita doble :DD! Saludos desde Chile también!_

**_roxila31:_**_ Graciaaaaaas!Disculpa por tenerte esperando! Puedes pararte xD. Gracias por tus ánimos y y que te haya gustado c: . NOs vemos en éste!_

_BESITOS A TODAS!_


End file.
